Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compass, wherein a magnetic sensor derives azimuthal data from the geomagnetism it detects, and an azimuth determined on the basis of the azimuthal data is optically displayed. Constellation data is read out from a storage means based on the azimuth data, positional data and the present time, and the read out constellation data is displayed.